The Legacy
by KittenKagome
Summary: Well this is basically the advanced version of IYL, written out in full novel format.(those ofyouwhohate script format) please look here.
1. Tokyo Breeze

Inu-Yasha's Legacy: Tokyo Breeze : The Legacy

Frozen, timid steps, quickly, surely, drew their way through the snowy streets of Tokyo. Her heart pounding, the young woman picked up the pace as she tried not to slide on the silver ice caps that littered her way. This was her home, her life, everything she knew. Her entire life had been spent in this country, this culture, this manner.

Most people would say she lived less than an ordinary life, and no statement could be more true. Her life had been extraordinary, but there was still something left to discover. Her destiny had been partially woven, a job ahead of her, friends and family beside her, and untold adventures ahead. Everything was at her fingertips, more so than any other young woman, and with the power she held within her she would have all she needed to proceed, no matter which path she took.

Criss-crossing her way through the busy city, her feet took her to a secluded park, one that wouldn't normally stand out butwas illuminated with its crystal white coating.Resting on a park bench, she shut her eyes tight and allowed the snow to caress her face, tickling her nose and making a beautiful pattern against her jet-black hair. The crackling of broken snow broke her peaceful meditation, and caused her to open oneeye as itcreeped closer to her. In one quick swoop, she was lifted up by two gentle hands into a warm bosom, and carried away. Despite the abrupt change, her eyesclosed and she took the time to take the scent of winter.

A particularly ornatesnowflake tickled her nose. She sneezed.

"Lets get you home." Her carrier pulled her closer to his chest and began to sprint. She slowly opened her eyes, and a familiar figure came into view. He was running ahead of them, but was beginning to slow down so they could catch up. The pace slowed once again when two others joined the group, and muttering, chatting, and laughing distracted her from the beautiful cityscape and lush snowfall.But this was not the time to sorrow.This was her family and her entire life. And each and every one of them had their own legacy to fufill.

Once they reached their destination, the two that joined them last bid farewell and the door was closed against the elements. Boxes stacked up to the ceiling and she had to weave her way around them to get to the big chair. With the magic of the season wearing off, Kagome Higurashi, married, employed, and mother of one, became frustrated, so much so that she wasn't watching where she was going. Her foot found its way right into the leg of a chair. She let out a yelp, and the young teenage boy who was standing beside her couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you find this funny?" Kagome snarled at the lad.

"Yes, Yes I do," the young man, Inuko, replied. He looked about thirteen, with triangular dog ears poking through his raven-black hair. There was no doubt he was his father's son, something that ran through Kagome's mind when she thought about his inconsiderate comment.

"Will you stop fooling around and help me with these boxes?" she asked angrily, but then the volume of her voice dropped and the edge to it softened, "Please?"

Inuko nodded and began labelling the boxes for moving. "Red stamps, pictures, white stamps, clothing, blue stamps, dishes.." He chanted this as he attended to the boxes. He was interrupted by his father pushing him out of the way (semi-gently) and walking straight up to Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed, "I can't find it!"

The edge quickly returned to Kagome's voice, as this is the fifth time within the hour she had heard him say that. "What is it that you can't find this time?"

"The sheath to my Tetsusaiga."

"How should I know where it is?"

"Because you are the one hiding everything in boxes, Kagome!"

"Well did you try looking for it. When one loses something, they usually try LOOKING for it.."

"Of course I'm looking for it, sorry for trying to get a little help around here!"

Inuko shook his head at this familiar scene, and walked into the other room, making sure not to step on the boxes. Before his parents could finish their inane argument, Inuko tosses the Tetsusaiga right to InuYasha's hand.

"Wha? Where did you find it?" Inuyasha for once didn't seem angry, just geniunely interested.

"Er," Inuko paused before continuing, "I was using it as a stand to hold up my CD collection case."

For about 30 seconds, no one said a word. InuYasha's ears began to twitch, then his eyes.

"What...did I...tell you...about..GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!"

"Ah!" Inuko backed away slowly and then ran, InuYasha in hot pursuit. It was then that Kagome had her first true laugh all day. Who said packing to move had to be boring.

It was a short time later when InuYasha gave up, and sat cross legged on the floor in an empty room. In his hand was a cup of hot chocolate, liberally sprinkled with mini colored marshmellows and whipped cream. He brought it up to his mouth to sip it, and his ears twitched when his "jerk son" entered into the room.

Inuko made his way over and sat down in the same style of his father, their backs facing each other. Again, like his father, he had a cup of hot chocolate topped off the same way. "Can I sit here?" He asked calmly.

When Inuko's question was answered with silence, he knew it was the closest to a yes he would ever get. He licked up a marshemellow with his tongue and exhaled, his breath easily seen in the cold room.

"This is a stupid move." InuYasha grumbled, thinking he was too quiet for anyone to hear.

"It is?" Inuko stretched and took a longer sip of his drink, "You know I can hear you, right."

InuYasha set his cup down on the floor and looked about the empty room. "Why should things change? I've been dragged around enough already."

"You are going to be dragged around some more because Mom has you whipped."

"What! You wanna say that again, smartass?" InuYasha stood up, clenching his fist and knocking over the cup at his feet. The contents spilled to the floor, and Inuko only shook his head.

"Lately you just can't stand to be around me, can you?" Inuko stood up and faced his father.

InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, but no words came.

"Just tell the truth. Soon enough I'll leave." This time it was Inuko who sounded angry, tensions that had already built up from before about to spill out.

"No. Don't." InuYasha got down on his knees and picked the cup up. "We'll get over it."

Inuko was more than surprised that he wasn't met with a longer argument. He smiled softly and headed towards the door, "I'll clean that up."

"I'll help." InuYasha sat back down against the wall and rested his elbows against his knees. "Nothing else is in my control."

By that time Kagome was enjoying some tea in her big chair, her feet tucked in around her and a warm, blue blanket wrapped around. She knew it would be a long journey. It would be especially long for InuYasha, Miroku and Sango, because they had relatively recently fallen into an entire new culture, just to be plummeted into another. The modern world was a wonder in itself, and Kagome thought back on the culture shock that she had when she first met InuYasha. Finding her future husband pinned to a tree wasn't exactly a moment a person would soon forget, nor would the dozens of extraordinary experiences she had went through with him and all her friends. Of course it took her forever to get her formal education, but she wouldn't have traded in a single moment of it. People every day wished for excitement in their lives, something to make them special and eternally remembered. Whether Kagome would be remembered or not was up to history itself, but special...that is definately a word that described her life.

Her grandfather had died not too long ago. She concentrated on the fact that if it were not for him and his superstitious ways, she could not have made it as far as she did in the feudal era of Japan. She could even directly link her grandfather to her finding it in the first place.

Through her discovering the secret of the bone-eaters well, her understanding of history was enriched and enlightened like no scholar could ever understand. But the thin line between the past and the present brought up a lot of questions. Why didn't events that occured while she was in the past affect the future? All the theories of time and space dreamed up by modern scientist had been put to the test, she couldn't prove them wrong but this did question whether they were right. Demons and humans have obviously co existed for some time, but why, if demons were so widespread back then, they were reduced to myths and legends in this day and age? Did all the demons resort to hiding among those that were so much weaker than them? As all these thoughts came to her mind, she jotted them down in her journal. One day she hoped to publish it, the question was, whether or not they would take it as non-fiction or fiction. Well, that didn't matter too much. If someone laughed, cried, or was touched by what she wrote, then her true purpose had been reached. She would have really reached the peak of her skill if InuYasha didn't toss the book away or use it as a coaster for his ramen noodles. Heh, a woman could dream, couldn't she?

She put away her journal and grabbed her laptop. It was the day before they would make the tremendous move, in search of new opportunity, excitement, and..away from the occasional demon rearing its ugly head. Now that she had a child she had a slightly different perspective on things. She did not want to ignore her past, but bringing it up and putting someone so dear to her in danger was something she wouldve liked to avoid. Trying to clear her head for a moment, she typed out an email to her cousin across the waters, giving her a heads up on their progress and telling her when they would arrive. She also told of how Miroku and Sango would be joining them, and that she couldn't consider the whole family going if they did not make the trip as well. After adding a few current pictures as attachments to the email, she sent it off and took a deep breath. Her brain had been on overload too long, and it was time to veg out on neopets. However, before Kagome got too involved in the internet game, she took a pen and finally gave her journal a title.

"Legacy"

That is what it would be called. Who's Legacy? That was yet to be discovered.


	2. Japan's Sweet Scent

The day seemed to last forever. When exactly it blended into night was unknown to most, but when it was dark it was almost amazing because after a day like that it seemed like it would never come. The moonlight was pleasant, shining in through the windows as the only source of light in the house and illuminating the chairs, tables, and other objects that earlier had looked so ordinary. Even the scent of the place was changing, one of excitement and charge being held back by the relaxing and calming nature of the night. InuYasha had found himself curled up on the floor, not in a bed like normal, over a vent, letting the warm air blow onto his cheek and over his ears. It felt great, this was a luxury he did not have in his own time, and he licked his lips happily as he rested there half awake, half in reality and half in dreams. There were still times he missed his home. There would always be a longing for it in his heart, for the trees and forest that completely freed him from all that could possibly contain him, and allowed him to be himself in the fullest sense of the word. Moving away from Japan would not only be removing him completely from that, but perhaps tearing away what little connection he had to his upbringings and his past.

No. Not completely. It couldn't because his past was coming with him.. He smiled a bit thinking about that, he always complained about the group he was with and would be travelling to new lands with, but he knew and they knew he couldn't do without him. Those nights he slept under the stars he started a tradition, to let every name of every person important to him run through his mind before he went to sleep. Kaede, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo.... yes, even her, Sesshomaru, even him... Kirara,

and Kagome. Kagome would always come last, because his thoughts would paint a picture in his mind of her. She always stood so beautifuly, so brave, so sweet and smart, still fused in his mind of her wearing the school girl uniform she had become accustomed to wearing in his time. Even now, as he runs the names through his mind, he still sees Kagome that way, always beautiful and young. In his eyes Kagome would never age like a human, and she had become physically incapable of that..but that was another story in itself..and it would have to wait for another time to be told.

He wouldn't trade his life in for anything in the world. He loved it, and since he now had access to all the ramen he could eat, how could he not? Kagome every night would hold him by his waist and attach her lips to his neck, letting them tickle him. As much as he knew that it would keep him up forever when she did that, he pretended to go to sleep just so Kagome would think her gentle touches lulled him there. Besides, if he got frisky and she wasn't in the mood, she could be as irritable as her old cat Buyo. Man, did he miss Buyo.

They had a new cat now, Sujin. Sujin was a white kitten, and Kagome said he was her baby because he reminded her so much of InuYasha. This was a pleasing thought, until he remembered why she had said that. Sujin could never stay out of trouble. InuYasha had calmed down quite a bit, and he had accepted it, but the competitions he used to have with koga and the rest of the demon population back in his homeland kept him sharp. It was hard to keep that edge to him surrounded by so much love and warmth, if a threat would ever come to darken their doors again, he only hoped that he would be able to pick up his sword as easily as if it were 10 years ago.

The past couldn't occupy his mind forever. There were still so many events, even after leaving his element, that were forever burned into his person. The birth of his son for one. Becoming a parent was the most wonderful thing to him, and sometimes he thought he cared more about it than Kagome did. When a person never expects something so all encompassing to take them by storm, it performs that much more of an impact. Babies were cute and great and soft, but he also learned another reality of parenthood, they grow up. And all of a sudden he was staring at a minature version of himself, except...brattier. He wasn't sure whether to be proud or smack the kid, and apologize to Kagome for being the way he was when they first met. Well, Inuko wasn't quite as bad as he was, but he was devious and underhanded. Teenagers of this era were much different from where he grew up. They had less respect for the parents and tried to bend and manipulate them to their will. He wouldn't allow that to happen, oh no, he would be on his toes. No little teenage part-demon dog boy, his affectionate term for his son, would get the better of him. No matter how many times..he..got the better of him.

He slowly closed his eyes. He felt almost a little too warm, so he stretched out to cool off and rolled over on his side. Kagome was curled up on the bed sleeping. Inuko was in his room, probably watching TV and rotting his mind out, and he, InuYasha, was rolling around on a vent trying to get comfortable. All of a sudden he felt very edgy. He couldn't leave all this. He can't leave Japan... His eyes opened up completely and he got up. Crawling up on the bed with Kagome, he put his arms around her and whispered in his ear.."Can we stay?"

Kagome opened her eyes, and looked up at him. She smiled and yawned, not knowing what he had said at all. InuYasha noted this and repeated what he said.

"Can we stay? Stay here..and live."

"InuYasha are you afraid?"

"No, not afraid. But why do we have to leave?"

"Because Change is in your very soul InuYasha."

" What?" He had no idea what Kagome meant by that. Maybe it was a bad time to ask her, when she seemed to be sleeping so well. He looked down and rolled over to Kagome's side, leaning on his right hand.

"It'll be good for us. You have to trust me InuYasha. You did when we were in battle, you need to trust me just as much when I tell you that this is the right decision."

"But how do you really know Kagome?"

"I just do.."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Go to sleep InuYasha." She curled back up in a tight ball and this time she wasnt going to get up for any more questions.

InuYasha blinked, and then just let out a deep sigh. He looked back to his spot on the vent, and then back at Kagome. He was one with her, and he would trust her, whether he liked it or not. This America better not be a waste of time, he thought, and it better be the right decision.


	3. Sango's Song

Rain came in the middle of the night, waking Sango. Her skin felt warm and damp, glistening with a bit of sweat, as she lay there with her beloved husband. She blinked a few times, trying to alleveiate the irritation eyes, and sat up slightly keeping her arm around him. It didn't take long for her to realize she was nervous about leaving, taking a step so far from the life she grew up in.

She asked herself why exactly she was making the move with Kagome. The quick response was, so that they could stay together, but was that a good enough reason to just pick up and go. She would have to find a whole new occupation, seeing as her demon slayer capabilities were obselete and there was no more use for them. Even with Kagome and the others there she knew she would feel alone and an out of place, because, in essence, she would be in need of a whole new identity.

The air in the room was a bit too thick for her, so she got up slowly and went to turn the Air Conditioner on low. She laughed to herself as she did this. It was only a few short years ago when she wouldn't have known what such an object was, and would have been completely bewildered by it. Sango took a moment to let the cool air minister to her skin before stepping away, and wandering over towards the radio/CD player.

She loved music. That wasn't a fact about herself she normally shared, not that she was embarrassed by it, she just never considered it that important. Back in the village she once called home, she remembered some of the young ladies who couldn't resist singing into the summer's breeze, and how she herself couldn't resist to mouth the words to the songs they sung. She reached to turn the CD player on, but stopped because she didn't want to wake Miroku.

"You can turn it on, Sango.." he whispered as he opened his eyes.

She smirked at him. "I can never tell whether you are awake or asleep. Do you delight in fooling me?"

"No, but it is hard to sleep when you are not holding me."

She nodded. Miroku had come a long way since the days when they had first met. He no longer felt up every woman he saw, he was much more polite, and he had long ago dedicated his love and commitment to her and her alone. Still, she knew the old Miroku crept up from time to time, but because she knew his heart, she dealt with it. There were still a few incidences in her mind that bothered her, but now was not the time to think of them. She flickered with the dial on the player until she stumbled upon a song that was very dear to her heart.

It was a song from America. An older song, yes, but one that really spoke to her for reasons unknown. It seemed eerily appropriate for an eve of a new adventure, so after getting an approving glance from Miroku, she turned up the song.

* * *

_I can show you the world, shinning, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder_

_Over side ways and under on a magic carpet ride_

* * *

She blushed slightly when she remembered Kagome said that this came from a children's movie. She actually had the chance to watch the movie and she liked it, but this song to her stood out most of all. A "Whole New World" was literally where she was, where Kagome was when she crossed into the feudal era when she first met InuYasha, and where they would all be when they crossed the oceans to America.

* * *

_A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew_

_But now from way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

* * *

She got back into bed, holding Miroku securely and letting him rest his head on her chest. Kotaku, their young son, was fast asleep and eager to travel, but a slight hesitation still hid inside of her own heart. Kagome had assured her everything was worked out perfectly, that her cousins had everything ready for them...that everything would be fine. In the years since her demon exterminator days, she had found multiple interests, the strongest being art and writing. There was a particular college she wanted to go to in the United States, and getting a good start there would help her well on her way in that career field. Miroku had also found a job opportunity in the area where they would be moving, but he never elaborated on it, because his future there wasn't very certain.

* * *

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring_

_tumbling_

_free wheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky._

* * *

Sango began to breath softly against her husband's neck. She would protect him, her family, her friends, and whoever needed her, no matter where they would. They would stay together, and when it came time for them to part one day she would not ever forget the experiences that she had with each and every one of them. Written on her own soul, they would never be forgotten.

* * *

_A whole new world_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back_

_to where I used to be._

* * *

It was then where a sense of dread set in. She wanted to stir Miroku awake so she could talk to him, but couldn't find it in her heart to do it. Miroku knew his wife, however, and turned to face her at just the right time. 

"Can't sleep?" He spoke to her in his naturally soothing voice.

Sango nodded and propped herself up slightly. "No I can't. I haven't been this nervous in a long time. You do realize that if we go, it will be a long time before we can ever go back again. We won't be able to just run back to the well and visit family and friends."

Miroku ran his fingers like a comb through his love's dark hair, bringing it up to his nose to catch his scent. He didn't have to have demon senses to know this particular fragrance, the one that Sango gave off every day, and only he could detect. "That is very true, but think of the new friends you will make."

Sango's face scrunched up and her lips pressed together. "Maybe I don't want to make new friends." Her voice sounded whiny and irritated, and she instantly regret it as soon as the words were spoken.

* * *

_A whole new world_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you._

_

* * *

_

Miroku turned Sango's cheek to face him, and met her lips with a kiss. To Miroku, the sweetness and excitement of kissing Sango had not lessened over the years, and he hoped it was the same for her. When they parted, he looked away allowing her to concentrate on his voice alone.Think of it this way. I am here." 

The biggest smile appeared on Sango's face. In the end she had everything she could possibly want, the most important laying right beside her. "Words of wisdom..." she whispered to him, slinking back under the covers and wrapping her arms tight around his frame, "Ones I will never forget."

* * *

A whole new world

_(A whole new world) _

_That's where we'll be_

_(That's where we'll be) _

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me._


	4. The 5 AM Cheese Sandwich

Waking up in the early morning, Kotaku was left to himself and his toys for company. He licked his lips hungrily and hopped down off the bed towards the kitchen to get himself a snack. Dreams of the past had been haunting him as of late, and they were stirring up his appetite.

Yet, it wasn't his past he was dreaming about. He had only the tales of giant monsters, impenetrable barriers and an alarming lack of cable television. It was the time period from which his parents hailed, them and his uncle Kohaku. And that was another story in itself, he supposed.

He flipped on the light in the kitchen and skipped toward the refrigerator. He knew his mother wouldnt approve of a fridge raid while she wasn't present, but he had to live dangerously sometimes, didn't he? Kotaku got for himself some bread and cheese, melted them in the microwave, and sat on a stool to eat it.

Tucked underneath his left arm was a large book. With a mouthful of his cheese sandwich, he opened this book and began to look it over. It was a pirate book, with big, fancy pictures and simple text underneath. Though he could read at a higher level than this, he still liked the story and carried the book with him everywhere. Unfortunately for him, he heard footsteps heading ever so slowly, right in his direction. In a flash, he wrapped his sandwich in a paper towel, grabbed his book, and turned off the lights and hid in a corner, hiding his face.

"No not now...Momma go back to bed!" He whispered to himself and pressed himself harder against the wall, doing his best to make himself invisible. The footsteps seemed to circle around the kitchen, and finally the lights were flicked on. When Kotaku opened his eyes another pair of eyes were staring right back at him! He squealed...

Shippou started to laugh. "You forgot I was over here today, didn't you?"

"AHHHH" Kotaku raised his book in anger, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sure I can scare you man..." He grabbed Kotaku's sandwich and book and set it aside. Then he grabbed Kotaku by the waist and flipped him around and swung about.

"Eeeeeeeee! Put me down!"

"Whyyy?"

"You are a bully!"

"Now you don't mean that. You are trying not to laugh."

Just as predicted, Kotaku broke out in a fit of giggles. Shippou laughed himself, and flipped his braid back over his shoulder. Kotaku tried his best to flip himself over by grabbing on to Shippou's denim jacket, but to no avail. He wriggled about like a worm on a hook, but Shippou's iron grip held strong. In the middle of all the laughing and giggling, complete silence came when another pair of footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen.

"...Scatter." Shippou gulped and set Kotaku right side up. He hit the lights and ran out, and Kotaku left in the other direction, towards his room. He made sure to get his sandwich first, he couldn't just leave a half eaten sandwich as evidence the next morning. Rather quickly, Kotaku slipped into his room, inhaled the rest of his sandwich, tucked his book under his bed and curled up under the covers. He listened intently for any sort of footsteps coming toward his room, but none came. If he was lucky Shippou would take the heat,and since he was much older no one would get in trouble. Then again, after the recent stream of tricks he had played on his dear friend in the past, there was no guarantee of anything.

In all the clutter and hassle of moving, most of his room was filled with boxes and bags of belongings he insisted he needed. His mother had wanted to sell some of his toys and just buy him new ones, but he wouldn't have it. He liked his stuff, and was most reluctant about moving than anything else. Though he never voiced it, he resented how they were forcing him away like this. He would never get a chance to live like his parents did, and now he would have to adjust to a lifestyle that he just KNEW he wouldn't like.

On this night, however, there would be no more tears. His father had told him to look at this as an adventure, and that is exactly what he planned to do. As sleep drifted into his eyes, he thought about all the stories his parents had told him, and hoped that they would once again come to life in his dreams.


	5. Bubble Shock

InuYasha rolled over in his sleep, his arm plopping over Kagome's face. She batted it away and got up, and gave herself a moment to completely wake. After carefully setting InuYasha's hand away, she gets up and looks in the mirror. Not exactly the most beautiful, youthful face staring back at her, but thats what mirrors were for, to fix that. Grabbing a comb she began to straighten out her hair that had given way to the fuzzies in the night, and frustrated, pulled it back into a pony tail and headed to the bathroom.

Junk was everywhere. She had pulled out quite a few things because she didn't want to forget to pack them, but when you use things constantly throughout the day they tend to avoid the packing boxes. With a sniff to the T-shirt she was wearing, she knew she was going to need more than just a washup, but a nice long bath.

She undressed while yawning, taking the time to lock the door before she completely stripped down. She used her foot to turn on the hot water, then temper it off with cool. With the bathwater running, Kagome took the time to gather some bathsalts and bubblebath pink soap to add. The aroma took her breath away, and she sat on the side of the tub awaiting anxiously for it to fill up to the top.

When at last the bath was ready, she slipped in, took off the tie on her hair, and leaned back. There was not a moment in time where she didn't enjoy a good soak, she remembered it used to be the first thing she did after coming back from the fuedal era. Eyes closed, she went into a state of complete relaxation, tapping her fingers against the bottom of the tub to keep herself from getting too sleepy. But when the temperature of the water is just right and the air smells of blossoms in spring, it was hard to be alert.

Still, she sat up straight when InuYasha opened the door and looked at her. She looked back.

"Hello" she said shly.

"Hey."

Kagome felt embarrassed that she felt embarrassed, if that makes any sense. Her hand automatically went to cover her chest, but seeing InuYasha's rather calm gaze she let her hand fall slowly back to her side.

"I just thought I needed to freshen up is all. Did you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, I smelled that bubblebath of yours." InuYasha took a seat beside the tub, and let his right hand swish around in the water.

"Did you want to clean your nails or something?"

"Ha ha." InuYasha splashed Kagome and she giggled. She turned away and splashed back. "Come on now.."

InuYasha turned his face down, and tried to hide his mischevious smirk "You wanna play like that? Fine." With both hands he splashed Kagome continuosly, while Kagome shielded her eyes from the soap.

"Will you watch it?!"

He frowned. "Sorry. It would be a lot easier if I was in there too."

Now both of them had mischevious smiles on his face. Ridding himself of his clothing, he slipped in behind Kagome and pulled her up on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer, and Kagome helped him by scooting up herself.

"Its been forever since we've done anything like this. Its like we forgot who we used to be..."

"Nah. I'll tell you why we haven't been all romantic. Its the brats fault."

"InuYasha!"

He tried not to laugh, but it spilled out anyway. "Soon as that kid hit puberty, I swear.."

Kagome finished his statement. "He became just like you."

"Did not."

"Did too"

"InuYasha..."

"He aint nothing like me. He doesnt have respect for anything. Not to mention he is spoiled...I mean, when I was his age.."

"...there was no such thing as running water." She chuckled.

"You wanna get splashed again?"

"Try me!"

They began another playful splashing fight, Kagome turning around so she could better aim at InuYasha. Bubbles and water got everywhere, and when the calmed down, Kagome was tucked neatly in his arms. He leaned down slowly and brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. The kisses slowly got more energetic, and their grip on each other tightened.

Meanwhile, Inuko was just getting up to raid the fridge again. After getting some chips and snacking for a while, he made a bathroom run, carelessly flinging open the door to find an unwelcome surpised.

Kagome and InuYasha stared at their son. Inuko stared at his parents. Kagome slowly dove down in the water and Inuko turned his back to them.

"Oh my ...MY EYES!" Inuko ran off covering his eyes, making gagging noises..

"Yeah..well..LEARN TO KNOCK, KID!" InuYasha yelled shaking his fist.

Inuko went straight back to his room and turned on the radio. He plopped down on his bed and shut his eyes. Only a moment later they were open again. "Better keep my eyes open tonight" He shivers and does his best to concentrate on the song, "There really should be a law for parents to follow"

By that time both Kagome and InuYasha were dressed. Kagome went back into her bedroom and curled up in her fluffy robe. "Should..we talk to him?"

"The kid aint stupid, he knew what was going on.." InuYasha muttered, "or at least what was about to happen...stupid kid."

"Maybe I.." Kagome stood up, but InuYasha gently sat her down.

"This happens to kids all the time, he'll get over it."

"Maybe. Or Maybe he will talk to Miroku and..."

"DONT even mention the monk, Kagome." InuYasha grabbed a pillow and used it to prop himself up, covering his arms.

"He is a lot different from when we first met him. Give him some credit InuYasha, we have all changed and matured."

InuYasha shakes his head. "His eyes travel more than an international airline. It don't take much to bring the old Miroku out. He just sugar coats stuff around you and Sango."

Kagome went up and curled up at InuYasha's side. "I'll talk to Sango later about it..but maybe I need a little more sleep than I thought." She rested her head on his shoulder and rested her arm over his stomach.


	6. Boy's Day Out

Morning came to one of the largest cities in the world. People began their hurried lives, scampering off to work via the massive subway system, hiding girlfriends in the closet before father gets home, and finding homework under a pile of dirty laundry. Then, in the prefecture Kagome called home for so long, the work needed to move to a different country.

Kagome slammed her hand against the alarm clock, and fought gravity as she woke up. Mornings had never been her strong suit, at least not in her own era. Back in feudal Japan she always woke up early, maybe due to the fact that if she slept in some wandering monkey-demon or something would eat her. There was a sense of alertness and urgency back in the past, but as a reward for that, a person living there could never feel more alive, especially after experiencing the hum-drum routine of an oversimplified life where everything is at your fingertips.

She also knew she could blame her fatigue on having gotten up several times during the night. Her relaxing bath was interrupted by her teenage son, who very very soon would gain his "Miroku" side if puberty had anything to do with it. Thinking on this, she brushed her hair again in front of the mirror, doing her best to get out tangles that had gathered in her hair during the night.

"Well, I'm already clean, so I guess I can get dressed, " she cringed again at the thought of Inuko's intrusion, and headed over to the few things she had left in her closet. She picked out a blue-jean outfit, both top and bottom laced with those little embroidered flowers most women never get tired off. After double checking the door she got dressed, and stepped back to the mirror to get the few remaining tangles out.

On the left side of the dresser she saw a hair ornament, dusty from lack of use. Because of the little pink flower stuck right in the middle of it, it would go perfect with her outfit. She blew off the dust and went to place it in her hair, but stopped and brought it back to her sight. It was the pin her father had given her.

"I forgot what he looked like..." She pressed her lips together in thought and began rummaging through a drawer. "Where is it now.."

Finally Kagome pulled up a picture of her father, holding her as a baby. Taped to the picture was an informative letter.

It read:

Though not as publicly known, funds are being raised for the many victims of Adult Chronic Leukemia. Adult Chronic Leukemia is a cancer that attacks bone-marrow blood cells. Chronic Leukemia cells live much longer than white blood cells, resulting in a slow and gradual maturity of the disease. Symptomsof Leukemia may include fever, chills, loss of appetite, sweating,bone or joint pain, bleeding gums, tender lymph nodes, weakness, fatigue, pale skin, loss of weith, and frequent infections.

This group is on a journey of support. We fund research into the causes and cures of all types of leukemia and other blood related diseases. We wish to enrich the quality of life for all those touched by the disease, and preserve their memory by giving others hope who have gone through the same struggle. There is a list of names, all submitted by families who wish to keep lost loved ones in thought. If we work hard enough, we know we will be able to add less names to the list. Please remember this as you donate on behalf of your family member, each year, on their birthday

She continued to scan the document for a while, and after, detached it from the picture. "I didn't even get a chance to know him. The most I can remember my mother saying to me is that he got sick..." She folded the paper and put it back into the drawer, and set the picture on the dresser. "I wonder if these things are hereditary...I might get it as well..or Inuko..." She shook her head and picked up the brush again. "Im just being paranoid.." Her eyes keep wandering back to the picture, and she let out a noticable sigh. "Im just frustrated that all I know about you are the stories from my mother and grandfather. I never got the chance to talk to you myself, and I am just jealous of them."

"That's your dad huh?"

Kagome did not have to turn around to see InuYasha, because his arms were already around her waist.

"Im not all that clear on what my old man was like either. And I only got to know my mother for a little while before she was taken from me. Life ain't fair, Kagome, so we should be happy with what we have."

Kagome licked both lips with her tongue and remained silent for a minute. She then turned to him and asked, "Don't you miss her...Izayoi?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't? She was my mother, Kagome."

"Yeah, I know...stupid question. I remember back when that soul, the one that represented all mothers, took the form of yours. You wanted to talk to her so badly, I could see it in your eyes. Even though I was powerless to warn you, I also was thinking how I wish it could really be your mother, that the experience wasnt..."

InuYasha silenced Kagome with a gentle squeeze. "Stuff happened. Now I got a family to take care of, and gods know Im not going to let anything happen to them."

"My father died of a horrible disease. From what I heard he battled it a long time, and at least got a chance to hold me in his arms. That is what my mother said his greatest wish was, to live long enough to hold me."

"He loved you a lot."

Kagome nodded. "I'll fix you some ramen for breakfast..."

"Cool. Thanks."

As Kagome opened her bedroom door she could already hear commotion being made in the kitchen. "Inuko what are you doing?''

"I'm grabbing something so I can swing over to Miroku's house. We are going to hang out."

Kagome blinked, "Why Miroku?"

"He wants to show me something.''

"What?"

"Don't know yet, but he is taking Kotaku and Shippou too. Says its a guy thing.."

Oh boy, I hope my instincts are wrong. Miroku has grown up, I said so myself, I just have to trust him. "Have a good time then, we still have a lot of things we need to take care of here."

Stuffing a pastry in his mouth, he waved and skids out the door "Right Mom, see ya."

Kagome slumped down in a chair in the living room and looked up at the ceiling. "Why does moving have to be so tedious? More importantly, why does Inuko always find a way out of it." Her ears caught more noise from the kitchen, and she went back in to see InuYasha preparing his own food.

"I'm sorry, I was going to do that." She yawned and crossed her arms.

"Ah, its no problem. Besides, I gotta go hang out with Miroku today. There is some stuff he wants to do."

Again with Miroku...."And what may that be?"

"Don't know, but I'll be back soon. " InuYasha slurped down some hot chicken ramen and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek. "Im gonna go get dressed and be out of here." He slipped back into the bedroom, grabbed some clothes, and before Kagome could turn around went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Kagome twitched. "Where in the world are they going?"

In an hour Kagome was alone. Not feeling like touching packing boxes or duct tape, she headed over the the apartment where Sango and Miroku were staying. She knocked, and tapped her fingers against her purse in slight frustration.

Sango opened the door. She was dressed in a black shirt, jeans, and pumps, her nails neatly done in a light pink and a set of headphones resting against her neck. "No one is here, and I guess you want to know why."

"Exactly."

"Please come in."

Kagome walked in and Sango served her up some coffee left over from breakfast.

Sango muttered something to herself, and then spoke aloud to her friend. "Miroku insisted that they have a special boys night out. He didnt give me a clue to what they were doing, but Im pretty sure the motive of them getting out."

"To avoid packing?"

"Yes. Back home we did not place such value on material possessions. We just took what we needed and travelled where we had to. Its kind of strange, knowing I have changed so much."

Kagome smiled, and put her hand on Sango's shoulder, "I don't think you've changed, Sango, just adapted. Im not so sure about myself thought.."

"Oh? What has changed about you."

"I think I changed a lot when Inuko was born."

"Your priorites definately change. I always was protective of my brother, but its a different experience with Kotaku."

"Yes, we as mothers give our all to our children, and in a few years they forget it and strike out on their own. You call them one day when they have their own family and they are like 'Mom, who?'"

Sango snickered. "I think that is the same no matter what time period you live in."

"Well, there is one thing in this time that no person can escape."

"...and that is?"

"E-mail." Kagome smiled.

"Well since they are having a boy's day out, why don't we do the same? Im sure we can find some handsome young men at the-"

"SANGO!!"

They both laughed heartily, and Kagome stood up first, "We could go shopping for a while, and then catch a movie."

"Sounds good."

"I wonder what the guys are up to right now.."

Sango pondered for a moment over this, and answered calmly. "Eating"

"With Inuko there, Im not even surprised. So, what do you want to do when the renegade group returns. We can't say much of anything if we go out too."

"Well, I say lets give them cold, empty stares and scare them to death, walk into our rooms and shut the door. They will then proceed to feel guilty, and do stuff for us."

"Sounds great," Kagome said, very happy with Sango's devious answer, "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely, let me grab my coat... and Miroku's credit card."

"Are you sure I'm not going to get whooped on for this?" Inuko asked InuYasha as they and their friends sat down at the restaurant.

"Nah, Kagome won't mind. I put it all on Miroku."

Miroku shook his head and tried not to laugh, "Fine with me. I just thought that we needed a break from all the work."

Shippou high fived Kotaku. "Awesome" they both exclaimed.

Inuko stared at the menu. "Man Im starved."

His father rested his elbows on the table and looked in his direction, "I myself aint that hungry and Im not sure why you are. You just ate after all."

"Well I am again."

Kotaku chimed in, "Me too."

Miroku nodded, "I skipped breakfast just for this occassion"

Shippou scanned over the menu, having a hard time deciding what he wanted. With his head still beside the menu, he asked, "Where are we going next?"

"Wherever we want and for however long. As I'm sure InuYasha was already going to do, I'll answer any questions the women have."

"You better take the beatdown for me, monk," InuYasha glared, "because if I get in trouble with Kagome I'm coming after you."

"Now now, InuYasha, since when has anyone had a problem trusting me?"

The table sat in silence.

"...and..I haven't been around any women.."

The group shrugged and signed, and Miroku felt slightly nervous. "Uh, well, decide what you guys want, I'm sure the waitress will be around shortly."


	7. Opportunities Arise

The sun shined through the windows, illuminating the plants in the room and giving the room inside a very warm glow. It was a sunny day, birds were chirping outside, squirrels were fighting each other in a one on one death match, and everything looked picturesque. Maybe everything except for the squirrels, that is.

It would be the epitome of a good day in Norfolk, Virginia, U.S.A, if Lee H. Higurashi wasn't bogged down with work from last month. She sat stationary on the couch, typing away at her laptop, chewing at a pencil that she took out of her hair and trying to use her foot to press the remote control on the coffee table nearby.

Her face twisted up as she got an email from her boss. She was going to be laid off, again, because of some stupid unknown reason that the uppers wouldn't let out to the regular workers. She kept working, however, determined to get her last report done and keep a good working record. She tapped her foot against the couch quickly as she filled in the last few values on the form, e-mailed them, and fell back on the couch with a huge sigh of relief.

"Feels good. " She congratulated herself on a hard day's work and shut her eyes, allowing the sun's rays from the window behind her to bathe her face gently. With only a half effort behind it, she pulled the laptop higher up on her and began to check her alternate email account for another job offer. She had saw the lay off coming, and even though she didn't like the fact that it would be done at all, made preparations for a change. With a blinking light and a giant 'New Mail" symbol by her inbox, she logged in and saw something that made her sit up straight.

"Takumi Corporation?!? No way...It's impossible. They...want me?" She coughed from the saliva being caught in the back of her throat and got to her feet. "These guys are the elite in electronics these days. Forget Micro-" She paused and sat back down, reading over the email.

"Lets see, they want me in for an interview today at 4:00. That seems doable- TODAY?!" She jumped up once again, but tripped over one of her college history books. She grabbed onto the arm of the sofa and narrowly escaped the fall, bouncing back up and staring at the clock on the wall. " 3:20. I can just make it downtown." She sprinted towards the bathroom, avoiding the textbooks on the floor this time, only to find it occupied.

She banged on the door. "Shane! Shane open up! Now. I have to get to an interview."

Her younger brother Shane stood in front of the mirror,with a bathroom, towel, and slippers, slicking back his hair with gel and combing it through for the 20th time. "If you had an interview, you should've gotten in here first."

Lee clenched her fist and pressed her head against the door. "Don't make me call mom on you! We are taking care of this house, and Im the major source of income here. If you wanna eat, you will get out and let me prepare for my interview."

"I have a date. That's important too." Shane calmy replied.

"You ALWAYS have a date! If you think I care about your stupid date, think again. Its not like you are not going to sleep over there anyway. Open up."

Shane smiled at Lee's annoyed tone, and grabbed his black shirt off of the hanger on the back of the door. "Fine. Allow me to get dressed, dearest sister."

"Thanks for the sarcasm, now HURRY UP!" She snapped.

A few minutes later, Shane emerged. He was wearing all black, as usual, with the usual skulls, flames, and snakes on his shirt that he always sported in some fashion. He had his comb still stuck in his hair, and his shoes in his hand. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes. I'm very happy."

"Do you have your clothes picked out?"

"I- crap." Lee hurried to her room to pick out one of her business suits. When she arrived with her clothes in hand, she found that the bathroom door was shut, and Shane was on the other side of it.

"YOU LITTLE-"

The door opened and Shane came out smiling, "Just a jest, Lee, just a jest." He walked right by her and Lee rushed in.

"Thats right...Lee I forgot my magazine."

Lee opened the door and attempted to throw it in his face, but Shane caught it before it hit and bowed to her. "Thank you." He left the hallway right before Lee could slam the door in his face.

One of the largest buildings in town was now operated by Takumi Corporation. The company had earned great respect in the city and beyond, but today something different was going on. Limos lined the entryway to the building and several people had gathered around. A few cameras went off when a very young looking, distinguished gentleman got out. He had long white hair and a dark suit that made his hair stand out even more. He walked towards the entrance, a few ladies walked behind him and of course, the suits, stood guard.

One reporter finally broke through the crowd, and reached out with her microphone. "Mr. Sho, what business do you have with --"

One of the suits stopped her persuit and lead her away. Mr. Sho, which most assumed was short for his real surname, stopped and looked at the people gathered. His golden eyes blinked and the sighs and gasps from the women in the crowd could be heard. He shook his head, not impressed with any of it, and made his way into the building to the disappointment of everyone outside.

Back at her home, Lee was almost done getting ready and was putting the finishing touches on her hair. She was wearing a dark blue pantsuit with simple pearl earrings. After slipping her feet into her high heels, she darted out the door, briefcase in hand and her laptop in the other. She wasn't sure what she had to present or how to present it, but that wouldn't mean a thing if she didn't get there on time. At her arrival she noticed the small crowd in front of the building and pushed her way through rather aggresively, even past the suits, inside.

"Lets see, it was the sixth floor." She got to the elevator and pressed three, then took the time to catch her breath as she waited for the elevator to get to the ground floor. She took out a pocket mirror and combed back into place any strands that went awry, and took the time to quickly, but neatly, put on a light pink shade of lipstick. "There." The elevator bell sounded and she dashed through the double doors, straight to the back of the elevator and shut her eyes just so she could calm down.

"Hard day?"

"Huh?" Lee turned her head and saw her. A young woman with long black hair, a red blouse and skirt, and white high heels was standing there, smiling at her. "Oh, yeah. Was in a mad dash to get here."

"Let me guess. Interview?"

"Yep. Might get a good position here if I play my cards right." Lee returned the smile.

"Good luck. I'm here with Sho Electronics?"

Lee held back her gasp and her crossed arms dropped to the side. "Sho Electronics? Here? I thought they were based in New York City."

"Well they may be based here from now on. There may even be a merger, or at least some sort of cooperation between Sho Electronics and Takumi, but its too soon to say now. Either way, anything happening is a long way away."

"Wow." Lee held her head. "That is pretty amazing. But if there is a merger, then maybe my new job isn't as secure as I'd hope it would be.

"Well are you good?"

"Hm." Lee wasn't sure how to answer the question without seeming like she was bragging, so she took out her old business card and gave it to the woman.

After a quick inspection the young woman smiled. "You were pretty high up, I see. I also heard there were financiail problems, so that must be why you are here."

"You pretty much summed it all up."

The elevator stopped at the fifth floor and the doors opened. The woman handed her a card. "You never know when you might need a friend in this business. Talk to you later okay?" She walked off and the doors shut again.

"Oh- Okay." Lee looked down at the business card and read off of it, "Rin Morioka.." The doors opened again and she shoved the card into her pocket, heading down the hallway.

It had been dark out several hours before Shane had gotten home from his date. He wiped the lipstick off his neck and dumped the chili-cheese fries on the floor and crashed on the couch. "There is never nothin on," He mumbled to himself as he turned the TV on. "Wonder where Lee is?"

It wasn't like Lee to just disappear, and he knew the interview couldn't have lasted this long. He searched the house, upstairs and downstairs, but his sister was nowhere to be found. With another annoyed grumble, he pulled out his cell and called her.

"Lee, where are you?"

Lee had been sitting in a small office ever since the interview. When they told her she could get to work right away they meant it, and she was very excited at what she would be doing there. She picked up the phone, already knowing who it was, and repled. "Shane Im fine. They wanted me to work the rest of the day. You won't believe what happened! I may be doing work for both Takumi Corporation and Sho Electronics. In fact, the owner of Sho Electronics will be working in the new building downtown as soon as its opened. But right now he is here and-''

"Okay that's enough." Shane rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to make sure you are not dead. Remember, the relatives are moving in so you have to prepare for that as well."

"You? Remind me? Well Shane I approve you on remembering something that wasn't on an MTV countdown. Tomorrow I'm gonna start preparing the rooms. You could always help by cleaning up. Shane? Hello?" By that time Shane had hung up on her, and Lee sneered. "Little immature brat. "


	8. Wanting For More

Finishing early that day, Lee arrived home to a house that she wished wasn't hers. There were soda and potato chips littering the floor and empty beer cans left on the table, spilled over to boot. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Shane's friends had been there, even if Shane wasn't there himself.

"This is the last straw. Im changing the locks, and not giving Shane a key." She kicked over the trash with her foot and set down her briefcase in a clear spot on the floor. She took a look at her attire, clean, neat, and professional, and decided this wasn't the clothing someone wore for cleaning the house. Especially a house so completely disgusting anyone's mother would turn their nose at it. Slipping through the garbage, she forged her way through to her room and lost the business suit.

"I think I'll wear..this.." She put on an old T-shirt with the words "All Done" on it. It was a present she had gotten from her young brother some time ago, and to this day she did not know what it meant by what it said. It was stained and dirty now, since the only time she wore it was when she was cleaning, and once she remembered having used it as a rag to clean up some grape juice that Shane had carelessly spilled on the coffee table. Next she slipped on some faded blue jeans, and exchanged her high heels for sneakers with the soles partially wore out. She ran her fingers through her hair and paused to look at the mirror, noting how quick the transformation was. Her hair was out of place from slipping the shirt over her head, and just being the perfectionist she was, grabbed a comb off the dresser to straighten out the few strands that had gone astray. She sunk down into her chair, pulled her feet up, and stared at the ceiling. She was doing nothing but procrastinating, and she was fully aware of it. Staying in her room and staring at the ceiling was much more entertaining a thought than going out to the disaster area a bunch of guys and one girl who shouldve been a guy left her. Shane needed new friends, and she, as she had stated before, needed new locks.

Pushing herself to her feet, she picked up in her own room first. Straightening out her sheets and dusting off her pillow, picking clothes off of the floor and putting them into the hamper, and next, straightening the books on the dresser that belonged to the night college course she took. Since she was a neat person to begin with, the pickup only lasted 10 minutes, and she was forced to face her fear and leave her room. Dragging her feet almost, she went back into the living room and then to the kitchen. She grabbed a huge trashbag and then started pitching stuff, not taking too long to look at it because then she wouldn't want to pick it up. This continued for a half hour or so, until she decided she was in need of a break, that and checking her e-mail.

She sat down and set her laptop up. After filtering a bunch of spam into the garbage bin, she found two e-mails that caught her attention.

--------------------------------------------

Time: 12:30am

From: (Kagome Higurashi) hanyousmaiden 

To: (Lee Higurashi) Amethystjewel 

Subject: Coming Soon!

Dear Lee,

I can't believe the days are passing so quickly! We will see each other soon, and I'm exited. Sometimes I'm nervous about making this move, but I know its a good thing and I just have to trust my gut. Lee, I have trusted you as my best friend for a long time. Ive sent you emails that no normal person would ever believe, and yet you did. And you didn't have the luxury of seeing it with your own eyes. A life in the United States will be great as long as you are there to support me. Our friends will be living with us for a time, but that is only until they can find a place of their own. I guess we are just so close knit now it is hard to seperate. Just a few days and I'll see you. You get to tweak the ears yourself. Do it to InuYasha, I dare ya, because it will really make him angry and, what can I say, I always find that funny. I remember the time when InuYasha got Inuko for the first time.

I'll stop rambling now, Im sure you are out there making a million dollars or something and I don't want to stop your amazing success. Write me back, okay? Ifyou have the time that is, it doesn't have to be much.

Kagome

----------------------------------------

Before she went to hit the reply button, she stopped and stared at her inbox list again. The fact she got an email from this individual had her curious, so she clicked on the link to open it.

-----------------------------------------

Time 2:30pm

From: (InuYasha Higurashi) tetsusaigasblade 

To: (Lee Higurashi) Amethystjewel 

Subject: Don't got One.

Lee I don't type good this is hard for me especially since this is in english sohear me ou# out..stupid keeeyboa98rd. She wanted me to learn to use and even afterall this tiem I still hate the thing. Sothis is proof Im sending you an e-mail. Since I have to go to this othercountry I hope everything goes well. MaybeI'll find a good boardingschool to send Inuko too. You area good friend to kagomesothanks for that. I'll beyour friend but don't crowd me that pissesmeoff.

P.S. I claim all ramen in the house. Oh, and potato chips flavoredwithcheese.

InuYasha.

--------------------------

Lee stared at the ill-written message for a moment, and a smile creased her lips. She laughed. The few times she had spoken to InuYasha on the phone gave her a clear idea of his personality, and his email to her only confirmed everything. Living with him would be interesting, but hopefully him and Shane put together wouldn't be too much trouble. She twisted her lip up in thought, and rested her head in her hands. Kagome had mentioned in an earlier email that her friend's husband was a strong reminder of Shane. It would be this man she would have to worry about, not the brash talking InuYasha.

Kagome's life seemed like a fairy tale to her. Lee secretly envied her cousin's life, and was glad to finally become a bigger part of it. Kagome lived her life quixotically, romantically, and Lee wished so much to drop her conservative exterior and live life that way. Even if just for a weekend. She guided her mouse over to the compose button on her screen, and began to type both Kagome and InuYasha a response.

---------------------------

To: hanyousmaiden 

Cc: tetsusaigasblade 

Subject: Hello both of you.

Kagome, InuYasha, sorry to compact an email like this, I'll make sure to send you both messages seperately later on. I have a lot of preparation to do for your arrival. I hope you enjoy it while you stay here, and I'll be doing my best to find the place that you really belong within the city. Shane is still here Kagome so I hopeyou don't mind him, and InuYasha, having been warned previously about your taste for ramen, I am going to order a whole bunch of it for you to snack on when you arrive. I just hope it tastes the same as the type in Japan. The computer is your friend, InuYasha, embrace it. Getting in touch with technology does not mean losing yourself to it.

Tell my aunt that I wish her well, and that I expect Sota to visit as soon as possible. InuYasha your english is great so don't worry about it. I think I already toldyou about my great new job at Sho Electronics, so I'll save that rant for another email. Can't wait to seeyou both, and..everyone else.

Lee.

-----------------------------------

Clicking _send_, she decided to go online and check her various forums and galleries. She had posted to a small writing site, one where she posted her short stories and poetry. Immediately she guided herself to her ongoing story, the Miko and the Hanyou, and checked her messages there. It had been her most popular story ever since she begun it a year ago, and it still remained so today.

"Just another testament to my envy, Kagome," Lee sent her thank you notices to the new posters on the forum, with her standard encouragement to write and explore their own ideas. 'Just take your life and make it more interesting' she typed, 'and you will spin stories that shine brighter than gold'. She tilted her head to the side to check how much damage was left in the room. She sighed. With the kitchen to clean and the second bathroom surely a mess, Lee set her laptop to the side and grudgingly continued her work. Hopefully Kagome coming to live in the United States would not strip the excitement from the legend she built in her teenage years.. Still, the stories she would have to tell would bring new meaning to her writings.

Keys rattled, and Shane entered in from the back door. Lee snapped her attention to her younger brother and proceeded to raise her voice, but reluctantly stopped herself from going any further. Sensing this, Shane took the beer cans in his hand and put them in the garbage neatly and quietly, and sat down in a chair.

"The Miko and The Hanyou.." he started off, his jet black eyes staring off into the distance, "Chapter 31. Has it been completed?"

"No."

"Send me an email when it is done."

"Sign up for the alert system. It will alert you when I update."

"I'll do that." Shane got up and without looking back to his sister, spoke once more. "Are you ready for your place in the legend?" He went to his room with that, leaving Lee to her thoughts.

It was dark out by the time she awoke from her nap. Not remembering when she had gone to sleep, she muttered to herself about her own stupidity and got to her feet slowly. She hated messing up her sleep schedule, but since she was wide awake now there was no fixing it. There would be nothing on TV this late at night, so she was left with only one other option. Go online.

Bypassing her writing forums, she went straight to some research she had been doing on the area. Kagome's adventures in Japan had not only inspired "The Miko and the Hanyou", but a general interest in myths and legends. If it was true that items like the Shikon No Tama had power to manipulate life, death, love and sorrow, then there had to be truth in other legends as well. There could very well be a Shikon No Tama in her own backyard, and deep in her heart, she hoped to find it.

She wanted to create her own legacy.

But little way to accomplish it. All she had was a list of old stories, dates, and times. Nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, nothing beyond old Native american tales and rituals. With so much that was empty out there it seemed impossible for her to strike gold, but if she could, her stories would be filled with a richness of flavor that only a real life experience could inspire. Cold, dark, research, stored within the files on her computer, along with her cousin's stories, was her only strand of hope for that at the moment. Even still, that had to take a backseat to her everyday life. There was family and work to worry about. Needs had to be met, and since their parents left her this responsibility, she had no intention of shrugging it off.


	9. The Arrival

The day had been littered with rainstorms and thunderclouds, driving most families into their homes. It was cloudy, and the damp scent of it all seemed to penetrate every nose for those who went outside. An occassional icy wind would blow by, making the puddles on the streets ripple and the trash on the sidewalks blow even farther along. Lee drove rather hurriedly intro her driveway, parked her car into the garage, and hurried up the steps her eyes glued to her watch. She was running out of time, for in a few minutes her cousin and her extended family would be gracing her with their presence.

It was D-day.

Her mother and father couldn't make it back to help everyone with the transition, so Lee herself was left to face off a large group of people on her own. As far as Shane was concerned, well, she would be better off in hoping her parents would come back from Hawaii in the next five minutes.

She couldn't hate him completely though. He had gone off to pick them up from the airport, one hassle that Lee hated to handle. With all the current terrorist threats flinging themselves about, getting through airport security was comparable to going to the dentist without novocaine. As the "smart cousin from the U.S." she wanted to show Kagome and her family that she could hold her own, and even though her entire life she showed the world that she could handle it all, inside she felt just the opposite.

The clock read 6 p.m. She could hear Shane's van's motor sputtering its way closer. The house was clean and big enough, she hoped, so there would be no problems. Too bad she did not believe a word she was telling herself.

She peeked out the window and watched the group pile out of the van. Kagome she recognized instantly, of course, and InuYasha and Inuko (they were hard not to recognize). The others though were new to her. A tall, handsome, black haired young man, holding the hand of a young woman with hair down to her knees. Behind them was a small child, five or six years old at least. After that a tall, lanky gentleman got out, with copper locks and beautiful eyes, a hat covering his head and a trenchcoat covering most everything else. All of them headed straight for the door except for InuYasha, who was stuck holding all the bags and proceeding forward at a much slower pace.

Biting her lip, Lee opened the door.

"Lee!" Kagome almost tackled her younger cousin and spun her around in a hug, and she nervously returned it. Everyone piled in almost at once, and after a long droning on of introductions and small talk, Lee retreated to the kitchen to finish preparing snacks. Shane never actually entered the house, but turned around, got back into his van and left. No one seemed to notice.

Once Kagome settled into a soft chair, she began to take in what was around her. It was a modest, roomy house, one that she had been in before, but with InuYasha and the others there it was a completely new experience. Even then the black-haired beauty questioned her reasons for moving here, but the decision had been made and that was the end of it.

"Miroku, Sango, Kotaku, Shippou," Kagome whispered the names to herself and folded her hands neatly into her lap. Those were the people who by their own minds decided to come, but Kagome could not ignore her own influence on the situation. So many lives had been stacked up as dominoes, and if she fell, the others could too. For now, she would have to keep that fear buried inside of her and show herself to be the strong individual everyone thought she was.

Kotaku had not said much since arrival, because his face was intently staring at a hand-held game, thumbs dancing around the buttons like an intense tap session. The tips of his thumbs had become red, and Sango was the first to notice this.

"Don't you think you have had enough of that thing?" She politely asked her son.

Kotaku shook his head.

Sango sighed.

"Let the boy have his fun. I believe childhood is fleeting and should be enjoyed for as long as possible." Miroku cut in before Sango could protest further.

"We have to give him SOMETHING constructive to do, don't we, Miroku? He has to find other uses for his hands." She glared at him, and jumped suddenly at feeling a hand rubbing her butt.

"Ah. Miroku!"

"Yes, dear?"

Sango put her arm around him and pulled him to her quickly. "How about a new use for your hands as well? We are in public, can't you restrain yourself for one day?"

Miroku shook his head.

Sango sighed.

Kagome saw all of this and laughed to herself. It got her mind off her troubles and after another quick head-count, walked into the kitchen to help Lee.

InuYasha had tired of the noise in the room too and slipped outside right after Kagome left. He went into the backyard and sat down in the grass. The wind combed his ivory locks and massaged his face with a gentle breeze. Being outside, away from the clutter and commotion of the airport, and then a busy household, calmed him and put a smile on his face. Leaning back onto the grass, he took a moment to stare at the clouds as they eased by in the sky.

"Mother and I did this, Kagome and I did this..one of these days, maybe Inuko." He thought out loud, regarding his skygazing. "Inuko wouldn't be interested in this, he is so far removed from nature that no one cares anymore. Mother always told me to appreciate, even if others didn't appreciate me."

He couldn't help but find humor in the whole thing. He had spent so much of his time being a rebel, living for the moment, and now he had removed himself from that lifestyle completely to raise a family. He cursed at the thought of being 'domesticated' so much that he forgot where he came from, but that wild InuYasha, the one Kagome had fell in love with, wouldn't be suited for a family at all. Perhaps he couldn't even take care of himself.

Back inside the kitchen, Lee had loaded Kagome up with trays of snacks to give to the crowds in the living room, leaving herself to clean up. She saw InuYasha outside through the window, and grabbing a smaller tray of snacks, went outside.

"Want something to eat?" She asked him.

InuYasha's train of thought broke hearing Lee's voice, and he turned around to face her. "Hey."

Lee looked around somewhat nervously, and her eyes settled back on InuYasha

"Did you get sick of all the people too?"

"Huh..no..well, yeah. I just needed some air."

"I think I do too." Lee sat beside him and looked at one of the trees in the backyard. It was cold outside, so most of the leaves had fallen from it. "This is a weird arrangement, but I think it will work out. I'll do my best to keep everything together."

"You don't have to do it all," he responded quietly, "Kagome's been dying to see you, and she'll help out."

"Its up to me. To do everything." She put her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes. She didn't mean to have let that slip out, and looked down embarrased when InuYasha's eyes met with her's again.

"Is that how you feel? That you have to change just to please everyone else?"

Lee began to stutter, so she cleared her throat and started to speak again. "Sometimes. I think everyone feels that way. You are greeted with a new task, and even though you say you will do it, you are wonder just exactly how you are going to go about accomplishing it."

"Things get too much for me I spend my time outside. I dream a lot of my past."

"You want to return it it?"

"Sometimes, I think everyone feels that way," InuYasha repeated Lee's earlier comment, and they both smiled.

"Ive heard about all the wild adventures you guys have. If I used to have a life like that, I'd probably miss it too. Instead I'm stuck here, with only my business ventures to look forward to. I can't help but wonder why Kagome didn't stay in the feudal era with you."

"Every world comes with its dangers, Lee. I didn't consider it anymore dangerous than you consider where you live. Its what we are used to. Yeah, I wanna go back sometimes, but I got responsibilties now. I know my kid can get a better life here, and maybe when he's old enough I can take him back. "

Lee nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "You want to take him back as an excuse for you wanting to go back?"

InuYasha removed her hand and looked back towards the tree in the yard. "Maybe yes, maybe no."

"Only answer I can give you is line up your priorities and, as corny as it sounds, follow your heart."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and rested back on the ground. "Did it take you an hour to come up with that one?"

Lee stood up and put her foot against InuYasha's chest. "Keep being a smartass, and Kagome will have to scrape you off the ground." She walked back inside, smiling, waving her hand just before the door shut behind her.

InuYasha got to his feet next, but headed towards the tree. "It looks just like the one near Kaede's village." He jumped into it and found a sturdy branch to rest upon. He looked out into the distance, seeing the tops of houses, and even farther back than that, the city buildings and the water. "Guess I'll have to make this place my own."

It was past midnight by the time Shane's van creaked its way into the driveway. He dug around for his keys and came in the backdoor and then to the kitchen. He turned on the sidelight and got himself some milk, and out of his eyes noticed someone sitting at the kitchen table, hovering over a cup of coffee.

"Can I help you?" Shane sat down at the table.

Miroku lifted his head and then shook it. "Im doing fine. Just couldn't get to sleep. Its been a long trip, and I have a lot on my mind."

"Why don't you come chill in my room then? You must be Miroku, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Then you will enjoy this. Come with me." Shane stood up and headed to his room, Miroku close behind. Before he opened the door, Shane took out a key and showed it to Miroku.

"Though from what I've heard about you you seem like the type, I warn you, this is not for the faint of heart. My room is off limits to women that I am not dating. Not even my own sister has set eyes inside."

Miroku leaned himself against the wall and looked at the door thoughtfully. "What is the big secret?"

"Since you are a man who understands beautiful women, my friend, this will be your mecca." Shane unlocked the door and opening it just enough to get inside, went through. Miroku's eyes widened at what he saw, but just before he could get a better look he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Miroku are you coming to bed? You don't need to be staying up all night." Sango called out. "Miroku?"

"I'll leave the key under the mat, my friend." Shane closed the door completely and locked it.

Miroku flinched at Sango's call and started back to the bedroom. "Perhaps another time, then. Wouldn't hurt to look..."


	10. Tales of Naraku

"Are you sure we can ask him?"

"He won't mind."

"Okay... " Kotaku set his schoolbook down and walked over to Inuko's side. Together, they crept up behind InuYasha and got his attention with a not so gentle tap on the shoulder.

InuYasha spun around and narrowed his eyes. "Can I help you?" He spat out.

Kotaku looked up down and around, tapping his fingers against his head, and started to produce a few ummms..and ahhhs. "Well...I.." He finally began to speak, but Inuko cut him off.

"We wanna know how exactly you and the others defeated Naraku." Inuko crossed his arms and tilted his head, daring his father to lie.

"Oh? Didn't Kagome post that story on her website or something?" InuYasha's tone took a surprising calmness, losing its usual nastiness when someone under the age of 20 bugged him.

"It isn't up yet, but to tell you the truth, I haven't even heard the whole story." Inuko took a seat on the floor, and Kotaku did too on the other side of InuYasha's chair.

"Yeah, you were a real hero, and we just wanna hear how." Kotaku's words inflated InuYasha's ego a bit, so the dog demon settled back further in his chair.

"Its pretty simple. I guess I have to get down a few basics first. The part I think you already know is that your mother," He shoots his eyes down to his son, " is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Back in the day, more specifically the time I come from, Kikyo was a powerful priestess and she used to guard the sacred jewel, the shikon no tama. The thing could be used for good or evil, but since everybody be out for their own selves, it was basically bad news if anyone but her got their hands on it."

A smile snaked its way onto Inuko's face "Everyone _be _out for their own selves? Have you been watching music videos again?"

After Inuko was kicked in the side, InuYasha continued, "As I was saying, if it got into the wrong hands it would be bad news. I was young and stupid back then, and had fallen for Kikyo. After endless flirting we finally decided to use the jewel. Now it was against Kikyo's code to ever use the jewel, but we knew we couldnt be together long as I was half demon. So, I was gonna take it and make myself human, so me and her could live happily ever after."

Kotaku sat up straight and looked him in the eye. " There is a rule. Momma says you shouldnt change yourself for anything."

"You're right kid, and there is also a rule called 'don't interupt. "

Kotaku frowned.

"Anyway, I was young and stupid, and both of us were easily fooled. Naraku set it up so it looked like we betrayed each other for the sake of the jewel. I ended up killing Kikyo," his voice lowered and he paused for a moment, pondering on a pain that never completely went away, but then looked to his audience, "and she ended up pinning me to a tree and basically putting me in a coma for 50 stupid years. Stupid Naraku.

Fifty years later my time Kagome accidently fell through the bone-eaters well with currently the jewel stuck in her stomach. Some demon was chasing her, and while she was running she ran into me, still unconscious. Since she is Kikyo's reincarnation she was able to pull the arrow out of my side. I woke up, we had a slight argument, she screwed with my ears, I thought she was Kikyo, blah blah blah.."

"I remember this part, " Inuko smirked and crossed his legs, "I remember mom saying how stubborn you were, and that you wouldn't believe anything anyone told you back then, that is why they had to-"

After Inuko was kicked in the side, InuYasha continued. "Everything was straightened out when we went back to Kaede. She was Kikyo's younger sister, cept by then she was an old woman with a bad attitude who ticked me off every day of her wretched life. I was still pretty pissed off at Kikyo for betraying me, so I was gonna take the jewel for myself and become a full DEMON instead of a weak human. Then I wouldn't need anyone to do anything for me ever again.

Still, fate had a funny way of screwing me over backwards. A random demon sensed the power of the jewel, some nasty crow it was, and took off with it. Kagome in her 'infinite wisdom of NEVER having picked up a bow and arrow before, shot at it, and instead of killing the ugly thing shattered the precious jewel that everyone wanted into itty bitty pieces. I may love your mother Inuko but that had to be the most moronic thing she ever did."

"Oooh," Kotaku chirped, "Im going to tell her you said that!"

"You wanna be kicked?" InuYasha asked him.

Kotaku quieted.

"Okay this is probably the part of the story where you are not as clueless. The Jewel shattered, and we went to go find the shards before all the dumb demons sucked them up. And believe you me, there are plenty of dumb as dirt demons. Unfortunately, Kaede was absolutely sure that I was evil incarnate, so she cursed me with that dratted rosary. With one call..of the word.." He glared at the boys, daring them to interrupt, but when nothing came he continued, "with one call of that stupid word the rosary would gain weight and ..well, you already know that. Stupid old hag, I still blame her for coming up with the thing in the first place.

"To cut a million stories a hell of a lot shorter, We found out that Naraku was behind everything, the destruction of Sango's village, the kidnapping of her brother, the curse in Miroku's hand, all that stuff and having one enemy to fight was good for me. Kagome had no personal connection to Naraku herself except through me, and that was enough.." His lips curled into an odd smile, and Kotaku raised his hand.

"She mustve cared a lot to constantly put herself in danger like that. For all of you. And her family to be supportive."

"Yeah I know I married her lets go on with it, " InuYasha stretched, "but before I do can someone get me some ramen?"

"I would like some too!" Kotaku jumped to his feet.

"I'd rather have some cookies.." Inuko raised his hands behind his head and looked of innocently.

"What are you talking about? You are a ramen- fanatic! Like father like son after all!"

Inuko cleared his throat, "There isn't any left. I ate it all."

"WHAT? YOU PIG!" InuYasha sprang from his seat. Inuko backed up slowly and began to stutter.

"You weren't home! I was hungry! It didn't have your name on it!" Inuko checked to his left and his right for a quick escape, as as InuYasha's fist came swinging down he dodged past him. InuYasha stepped over Kotaku and chased his son into the living room, leaving Kotaku by himself.

"But what about the story?" Kotaku muttered softly, but a few seconds too late. "Great, and no ramen to boot." He shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping Kagome was around to talk.

He found her sitting outside on the back porch. He snuck quietly to her side and rested against her, and looked up at her with big sad eyes.

Kagome raised a brow but then smiled. "Yes?"

"InuYasha and Inuko were in the middle of telling me the story about how Naraku was defeated. InuYasha got hungry though, and Inuko ate all the ramen and-"

"Say no more. He'll be chasing him down for the next hour. You want me to continue the story?"

"If you could."

"Where did he leave off?"

"Before he started to cut corners and ramble, about at the part where the sacred jewel shard was so clumsily shattered by you."

"Ha! How dare he say that" Kagome crossed her arms in semi-mocked anger. "Should I have just let it fly off to who knows where? I had to do something, and I did. He should be thankful for my bravery. Besides, if I hadn't done that, we wouldn't have had all those great adventures."

"That is what I want to hear! Those adventures."

"Its gonna be hard to sum them all up, Kotaku. " Kagome ran her hands through her bangs and twisted her finger around a lock of her raven-black hair. "There are so many to count I don't even know what to say. We had great moments together, precious moments. With InuYasha, with your mom and dad, they changed my life for the better and I can't thank them enough for it.

"Okay. When InuYasha and I first met, he was a total jerk to me and everyone around him. Though I do understand why now, he did have a hard childhood not to mention Kikyo was taken from him tragically, but it was still no excuse to be the way he is. Instead of trying to help people, he figured the only way to live was for himself and he wanted to get the sacred jewel so he could turn into a full demon. Unfortunately that point it turns into a blur, since we met so many people and did so many things along the way. We freed villages from demon control, slayed demons, slayed more demons..." Kagome stopped for a moment to ponder over a story to tell.

"There must be something after that of interest?"

"I'll have to think on it, but unfortunately, Im being called in early. When I get back however, I think I'll tell you the story about InuYasha getting the Tetsusaiga! That is a good one, and Im the hero of the story. At least a little."

"I doubt InuYasha would say that.."

"That is why you come to me for the truth!" She patted his back and walked back inside, leaving Kotaku alone again.

"This is going nowhere fast. I'm getting something to eat." He made a beeline for the kitchen, got up on a stool and started to prepare himself a snack. Miroku walked in and grabbed some orange juice, nodding to his son.

"Hey."

"Hi. Are you about to run off after food or work or something else?"

"Not at the moment." Miroku sat down and sipped his juice, patting the seat next to him. "What's up?"

"I wanna hear the story about the fall of Naraku." Kotaku grabbed a hand full of cookies, and with Sango out of site, started munching them.

"That is quite a tale. It all started when InuYasha met Kagome and.."

"I know THAT part. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, she held the jewel in her body, a demon got it out, InuYasha met Kagome, the jewel got shattered... I wanna know what happened after that."

"Ive heard a few stories but Im probably the wrong person to ask if you want to know what happened immediately after. I didn't meet either of them until a time afterward. Before that though, I was travelling the countryside, lending my aid to any maiden who was in need. I could never refuse coming to an aid of a beautiful woman.

I remember this one time, this was a bit before I met InuYasha and Lady Kagome, when a princess of a castle asked me to help rid her home of the fox demon spirits that inhabited it. It was easy really, and the princess was so glad for the help that she was able to relax again and bathe in the nearby springs. It was a beautiful spring day, I remember it as clear as the spring water that she was bathing in. I slowly approached the princess, her delicate curves causing the water to ripple." Miroku's eyes misted slightly, but his muscled tensed when he heard a familiar sound behind him

The sound of Sango clearing her throat.

Miroku spun around in his chair to see his wife, one curler in her hair, one sandwich in her hand, and one foot tapping on the floor.

"And it only reminded me of the beauty that was your mother. That reminds me, there are a few birthdays coming up and I need to get to the store." Miroku made a quicker exit than Kagome did earlier, and Sango took his seat.

"Okay spill it what was the lecher telling you. You would think by now he would've grown out of it!" Her voice slowly increased in volume, leaving her son with a completely blank expression. She sighed, took the curler out of her hair so a lock of hair could bounce its way into place, and took a rather agressive bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she was holding.

"Er.. what dad was telling me was how Naraku was defeated. At least that is what I asked him."

"You've never heard the whole story, have you? You should've just came to me in the first place. I can't tell you much about the beginning, when the jewel was first broken, but it is very clear to me how Naraku snaked his way into my life and changed it forever.

"I was living a fufilling life as a demon slayer. In our village it was our divine right and purpose, and I was very proud of it. I had learned my skill from my father, your grandfather, and after I lost my mother to illness when I was about your age, he and my brother Kohaku were the closest people to me.

"But no, Naraku won't have anyone happy as long as he doesn't get what he wants. He took control of Kohaku and.." Sango's fist clenched tight, "and everyone was slaughted. Everyone. My father, my friends, everything and everyone was gone. I had never so much as heard of Naraku in my entire life, yet it was his pleasure to destroy mine. Kotaku was moments from death and to save him, Naraku placed a jewel shard in his back. "

"So Naraku saved him?"

"No not at all. He needed me, he needed to manipulate me and use me to his purposes. That is why he killed Kikyo, to manipulate InuYasha, so he killed my family to get control of me. The jewel shard in Kohaku's back kept him alive physically, but his mind was a slave to Naraku's power. Time after time he used him to do his bidding, dangling him in front of me like meat in front of a stray animal, taunting me like that. There are so many people lost to me, and that is a wound I don't know will ever heal.." She wrapped her arms around her son, bringing him into her lap, and sighing softly.

Kotaku saw the sadness in his mother's eyes and slowly slipped free of her grasp. "I can ask later, okay?"

"No, Kotaku, its okay its.." Sango smiled as Kotaku slipped out of the room, in appreciation of his consideration for her. She sat back down and drank the rest of Miroku's orange juice, slowly pulling her mind from the past. She tilted her head to hear the sound of him muching the cookies outside of the door. "Put those back before you run off."

With crumbs of chocolate sandwich cookies still fresh on his lips, Kotaku slumped in front of the TV and stared like a zombie. A few people walked by, and in InuYasha and Inuko's case, ran by, but he didn't blink. It didn't look like anyone would stick around to talk to him, there would always be a million distractions.

At long last, an exhausted InuYasha plopped down beside him and stretched his arms around the couch. 'Guess I can continue that story now. Its a long one, and after I'm done, you can let Inuko out of the closet."

"Well..." Kotaku jumped slightly when he heard the pounding of the younger dog-demon against the closet door. Half way across the house.

"You know that's okay. I think I'm just going to wait for Kagome's web page to update." He turned the TV off and waved to InuYasha, "Ima go to my room and watch DVDs. Its safer in there."

"Hey! No touching any of my DVD's unless you wanna share a closet with Inuko!"

"I'm telling Mom!"

"Not unless you want to be kicked!"


End file.
